totaldramafanfickfandomcom-20200216-history
Totalna Porażka: UnderCITY
Totalna Porażka UnderCITY (ang. Total Drama: UnderCITY) Seria autorstwa Aikko. Czternaście wielkich gwiazd zostało wrzuconych do zawziętej rywalizacji w miejscu zwanym "UnderCity". Wymarłe miasto, gdzie ponoć nadal czyhają na nich niebezpieczeństwa. Do zgarnięcia jest nie tylko tytuł wielkiego zwycięzce ale i przewidziana okrągła pula 1.000.000 $! Czy zawodnicy poradzą sobie w tym niezbadanym od wielu lat mieście? I czy wszystko wydaje się jednak prawdziwe? Kto wie jak potoczy się ich historia w miejscu zwanym UnderCITY! Ankiety #Wynik ankiety o występ gościnny - W tej ankiecie: "Kto powinien otrzymać swój występ w odcinku jak i poprowadzić swoje zadanie" wysunęła się ekipa z serii nowych oraz Ricky/Vicky. W dogrywce znaczną przewagą wygrała Ekipa z serii Nowych. Więc to ich można się spodziewać. #Wynik dwóch ankiet o faworyta i anty-faworyta - W tych ankietach głosowaliście: Kto jest twoim faworytem a kto jest anty-faworytem. Lian&Chip zdobyli największą liczbę głosów jeśli chodzi o faworytów a Jen zdobyła najwięcej w roli anty-faworyta. #Wynik dwóch ankiet o najlepszy i najgorszy odcinek - W kolejnych dwóch ankietach głosowaliście który z odcinków od 1-7 wypadł najlepiej oraz najgorzej. Odcinek, który według was wypadł najlepiej był: Nadszedł na "Quiz" czas!. Natomiast najgorszym odcinkiem okazał się być: UnderCITY ma talent!. #Wynik ankiety dot. kontynuacji - W tej ankiecie: Czy powinna być kontynuacja. - Znacząca ilość osób chciałaby zobaczyć ewentualną kontynuację, więc być może przemyśle i pojawi się ^^. Postacie Osobny artykuł: Spis postaci z Total Drama UnderCITY 400px Banner z zawodnikami 1 rząd''' od lewej (Cassie,Marcus,Yukiyo,Ari&Richard)'' ''2 rząd od lewej (Valentina,Vince,Chip&Lian)'' ''3 rząd od lewej (Jen,Paolo,Pamela,Bobbie&Xavier)'' Odcinki Tabele Status zawodnika Tabela eliminacji Status: : - Finalista, zwycięzca sezonu. : - Finalista, drugie miejsce : - Zwycięstwo konkurencji, zadanie drużynowe : - Zwycięstwo konkurencji, zadanie solowe/w parze : - Bezpieczny/czna w czasie eliminacji : - Zagrożony/na eliminacją : - Eliminacja poprzez głosowanie : - Eliminacja poprzez złamanie zasad gry : - Nieaktywny/-wna w odcinku : - Odcinek bez eliminacji Płeć: : - Dziewczyna : - Chłopak Adnotacje: 1 - Jen wygrała w drugiej części zadania, gdzie zadanie było solowe. Jednak zapewniła tym zwycięstwo wszystkim paniom. 2 - Mimo iż wygrała zadanie i nie powinno mieć to miejsca, to stwarzała zbyt duże zagrożenie dla samej siebie i pozostałych i postanowiono usunąć ją z dalszej rywalizacji. 3 - Ponieważ w zasadach nie ma możliwości przeprowadzenia dogrywki, Jen użyła symbol nietykalności zdobyty w 6 odcinku i pozostała dalej w programie. Przez to jedynie Chip musiał opuścić program. 4 - W trakcie wolnego czasu na plaży był ukryty symbol nietykalności, który został użyty przez Bobbiego na tej samej ceremonii i przez to musiała odpaść osoba z drugą największą liczbą głosów. 5 - Choć Bobbie był jedynym zwycięzcą to mógł zapewnić nietykalność innej osobie oraz on sam odzyskał podwójny głos w trakcie głosowania. Tabela głosów Legenda: *x - Osoba nie oddawała głosu. * - Na tą osobę został oddany dany głos, lecz pozostała w grze. *' - Na tą osobę został oddany dany głos, odpadła przez większość głosów. * - Głos z jakiejś przyczyny został anulowany na nią *Imię osoby x2 - Głos na daną osobę miał podwojoną wartość. (Liczył się podwójnie) Ciekawostki *Fick pierwotnie powstał na Nowej Fikcji Totalnej Porażki, gdzie tam zachowano oryginalne logo oraz nazwę. *Fick jest przeróbką niewydanego i właściwie porzuconego innego ficka pt: Totalna Porażka: Bohaterowie. *Fick silnie nawiązuje w wielu rzeczach do gry Undertale. Poniżej znajduje się kilka przykładów: **'Złote kwiaty (Golden Flowers)' są tymi samymi, które powtarzają się w wielu momentach w grze. Dalsze informacje byłyby spoilerem soł. :P **Angielski tytuł odcinka:' Kill or be killed '''jest cytatem jednej z postaci -' Floweya, the Flower.' **Angielski tytuł odcinka: '''Hopes and Dreams' jest piosenką przewodnią jednej z postaci - Asriela. **Maskotki otrzymane przez zawodników są potworami z gry o tym samym imieniu - Temmie. **Występ Cassie to fanowska piosenka powstała z użyciem ścieżki: His Theme - '''jednej z piosenek przewodnich Asriela.' **Plac na którym odbywają się ceremonie eliminacji przypomina '''Salę Tronową Asgora.' **Jak tutaj i w Undertale miasto '''znajduje się skryte we wnętrzu '''góry. Ukazane to jednak zostaje w późniejszych odcinkach. **W głównej mierze nawiązuje do Neutralnej/Pacyfistycznej 'ścieżki. *'Chip jest jedyną postacią, która nie wzięła udziału w żadnym poprzednim ficku autora lecz i tak została wybrana do udziału w show. *Został wybrany prawdopodobnie ze względu na występ w fikcji online. Podobnie sprawa może się mieć z Vincem '''oraz Yukiyo', którzy nie zabłysnęli w serii autora oraz '''Lian', która zabłysnęła dopiero w Top Model autorstwa Forevera czy fickach Whipa, gdzie została użyczona. *Ciekawostki o odcinkach: **Odcinek Ostatnie dni przed UnderCITY jest odcinkiem pilotażowym, **Odcinek Panie? Panowie? Kto jest najmocarniejszy!? ''jest charakteryzowaną '''walką płci '''oraz zadanie było inpirowane programem '''Wipeout' **Odcinek Nadszedł na "Quiz" czas! był inspirowany grami Impossible Quiz i Impossible Quiz 2 **Odcinek UnderCITY ma talent! ''był inspirowany ogólnoświatowym programem: ' Got Talent!' ** Odcinek ''W tym świecie morduj albo daj się zamordować '' był nawiązaniem do serii autora '''Przetrwaj lub Zgiń: Zemsta' ** Odcinek Niezapowiedziany gość jest najlepszym gościem jest jedynym odcinkiem, gdzie widzowie mają faktyczny wpływ, kto wystąpi w roli gościa. Również w dużej mierze nawiązuje do cyklu: Nowi na .... ** Odcinek Oh ty! Wyglądasz ba-je-cznie! jest autorską parodią odcinka z serii Top Model. ** Odcinek Prawie jak egzotyczna riwiera... Prawie nawiązuje w głównej mierze do typowego odcinka: Wypad na plażę/do gorących żródeł z wielu anime/mang. Samo zadanie inspirowane pewną sytuacją z TD:All Stars. Kategoria:Fikcje AikkoxD Kategoria:Trwające fikcje